Save Me
by Moteliisiitah
Summary: Será posible que una gryffindor, se enamore de un slytherin, Draco podrá volver a ser salvado por cierta hermosa pelirroja. Sera capaz el destino girar drasticamente para que dos personas nacidas y criadas para odiarse, logren amarse? Lean y REVIEWS.
1. Just Me

Save Me

**Recomendaciones:** Cada capitulo tiene su canción para que sea más especial y se entienda mejor, y sea más agradable leerlo, (n/a: personalmente me encanta leer fics con canciones románticas que me gusten o le den énfasis a lo que el fic quiere trasmitir, claro dependiendo de la historia)** Este fic esta inspirado en la canción Save Me, de un Grupo llamado Hanson, por favor busquen esta canción es hermosa. **

_**Play **__**List**__**:**_

_**Sin Tu Amor – Camila**_

_**No Hay Otra Manera – Moderatto!**_

_**No puedo dejarte de Amar – Kalimba con Reik.**_

**Spoilers:** No Hay en Este fic, o sea hasta el momento.

**Disclaimer****:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la mejor escritora del mundo J., y son ocupados por mi mente ultra romántica y soñadora sin fines de lucro.

_**Summary**__**:**__**Draco & Ginny**_

_Será posible que una gryffindor, se enamore de un slytherin, será capaz el futuro cambiar tanto para un rubio sly, que esta perdido, podrá volver a ser salvado por cierta hermosa pelirroja. Es capaz el destino de cambiar los sentimientos y vidas de dos jóvenes nacidos y criados para odiarse._

**Save**** Me**

**Cap 1°: "****Sin Tu Amor"**

Era una hermosa noche de verano en Inglaterra, ya habían pasado cerca de 2 años desde que la gran guerra terminara definitivamente, muertes, muchas muertes se llevó a su paso, muertes dolorosas para cualquier personas, pero el bien había triunfado sobre el mal, y todo volvió a ser paz en la vida de los magos londinenses, en el mundo mágico se respiraba un aire de felicidad, de dicha han pasado ya 2 largos años, pero aun se siente la alegría, el gozo, la paz en cada persona de ese mundo, al fin terminaron los largos días de angustia, de muerte, de guerra y de desolación, de desesperanza. Todo en Londres era perfecto, con una hermosa noche, bañada en estrellas, le daba un toque de enigma y de paradisíaca ciudad, así era Londres, Muggles o magos, todos eran iguales, eso fue lo que marco la guerra, eso fue lo que dejo en claro, que magos, squib, o Muggles, todos somos iguales, todos sentimos, todos vivimos en el mismo país, esa era la diferencia entre Voldemort y Harry, los sentimientos, el amor, la felicidad, la ternura y por sobre todo la valentía y fe. Toda la oscuridad que antes inundaba los cielos de Inglaterra, creada por el Señor Oscuro, fue reemplazada por tranquilidad y luz. Pero no todos se sentían así, no todos veían la vida así.

Para algunas la vida todavía era oscuridad, pero no oscuridad de maldad, sino oscuridad de nunca haber sentido algo, de no poder sentirse igual a tantos magos y brujas londinenses, personas que la caída de Voldemort hizo que tuvieran que pensar en como sobrevivir a un mundo feliz, un mundo completamente diferente al que debían vivir con Lord, con apariencias que cuidar, sentimientos que ocultar, mejor dicho no sentir, jamás se podía amar, eso era debilidad, simplemente debilidad, eso era lo que desde pequeño le habían enseñado, le habían obligado a aprender, su mundo solo se resumía en algo, dinero, aristocracia, aparentar el ser feliz con el sucio dinero.

"_Jamás te dejare. Lo juro, prometo siempre estar para ti, siempre, siempre, te amo, más que a nadie, solo a ti, te amare, siempre, luchare contra todos, con tal de estar siempre a tu lado" decía una bella muchacha de unos 16 años__ dueña de un hermoso cabello pelirrojo._

Lo único que la guerra le había dejado, Dinero, propiedades, influencias, solo eso, y amargura, tristeza, soledad, y desamor, Si desamor, jamás se había enamorado y había sido correspondido, el siempre fue buen conquistador, siempre obtenía las mujeres que deseaba, para el eran un capricho, pero jamás había sentido algo realmente fuerte con ellas, algo que lo hiciera desear pasar el resto de la vida con esa persona, odiaba saber que era el único que sentía así, porque se preguntaba, porque todos amaban y eran amados. Nunca había sentido amor por nadie, por nadie excepto por ella.

"_Yo debo decirte algo pelirroja, que debes saber".- intentaba declararse un joven rubio, de ojos grises, que demostraban todo lo contrariado que se sentía al decirle a su ex enemiga lo que ella provocaba en el._

"_Que cosa Draco? .- preguntaba impaciente la muchacha._

"_Yo, no se lo que me has hecho Ginevra, pero desde que te vi, desde ese dia en el bosque has cambiado todo lo que yo sentía por ti, desde ese dia yo cambie y lo hice por ti, por lo que me entregas, jamás pensé que diría esto, se supone que yo no debo sentir esto, se supone que yo debo ser fuerte, pero tu me has, tu, yo te amo Ginevra, me he enamorado de ti, como jamás pensé que lo haría, sabes nunca había sentido esto, pero cuando estoy contigo siento que todo esta bien, que este es mi lugar, siento que puedo ser alguien mejor.- le decía el Rubio a la joven, torpemente, jamás se había declarado era la primera vez que lo hacía."_

Es que era tan difícil de olvidar, ella, Simplemente ella era lo que el necesitaba, pero orgulloso no quería aceptar que Ella era todo lo que el siempre quiso, desde Hogwarts, aun no la olvidaba, y tenia el presentimiento, el doloroso presentimiento que jamás lo haría, todos en su casa sabían de su "obsesión" con cierta gryffindor, pero nadie sabia lo que ocurría aparte de su obsesión como el siempre quiso convencerse que solo era eso, pero su querido profesor de pociones y padrino sabia lo que el sentía, el de verdad lo entendía, no si era el único, compartían ambos algo en común, aparte de ser Slytherin y traidores a la causa de "el Señor Oscuro", compartían la misma "obsesión" el mismo amor imposible, no el mismo, sino que bastante parecido, Gryffindor ambas, e inalcanzables, imposibles y sobre todo enamoradas de sus eternos enemigos " la Dinastía de Los Potter". Pero sobre todo su cabello, eso las marcaba a ambas.

"_Draco, se que estas muy confundido, se por lo que estas pasando, no todos los días, uno descubre que__ ama a una de sus enemigas.- decía su profesor de pociones, Severus Snape._

_.- yo no estoy enamorado Padrino.- decía Draco seguro._

_.- Vamos Draco te conozco desde que eras un bebe, se cuando sientes algo, y esta vez por más que no lo quieras aceptar, así es, estas enamorado de Ginevra Weasley."_

Porque nada podía ser sencillo, que acaso todo para el debía ser difícil, aun no olvidaba su cabello, rojo como el fuego, su dulce voz, su exquisito aroma, sus delicada manos, sus adorables y angelicales pecas, y sus adictivos besos. La amaba maldita sea, la amo desde ese maldito dia, nunca la pudo olvidar. Aquel dia había sido su sentencia definitiva, enamorarse de ella, era su destino, siempre la había deseado, pero nada más allá de eso, pero ese dia dijo lo contrario, el destino se encargo de ello, simplemente le fue imposible no comenzar a sentir algo mas que atracción, cada dia que convivió con ella hacia que sus sentimientos crecieran aumentaran, cada vez más y en contra de su propia voluntad, es que era imposible no terminar enamorado de tan angelical pecosita pelirroja, se decía el sonriendo al solo recuerdo de ella.

Le hacia falta, solo observarla lo calmaba, lo hacia sentir bien, la amaba, la amo como nunca lo había echo, ella era su único y verdadero amor, pero la vida era tan impredecible que no fue correspondido, o quizás si, jamás lo supo bien, y ya era tarde para poder descubrirlo, ella tenia un destino, que muy a su pesar era lejos de el, nunca podría estar con ella, ella era una persona fuera de su alcance, no sería para el, de eso el estaba completamente seguro, y lo confirmo ese maldito dia, el dia en que todo lo que el creyó posible pudiera ocurrir, no ocurrió, simplemente la vida nunca sería fácil para el, ni menos aun feliz, su vida estaba destinada a la oscuridad, a la desdicha, al desamor.

"_.- Draco debemos hablar.- le decía una triste pelirroja._

_.- que paso amor, te sientes bien estas llorando.- le decía el rubio, secando sus lágrimas._

_.- Yo, yo no quiero seguir contigo Draco esto debe terminar, me di cuenta que jamás te he amado, y me siento una miserable al seguir engañándote, yo amo a Harry, nunca he dejado de hacerlo, lo siento.- decía Ginny a Draco sin mirarlo a la cara."_

Se sentía solo hace dos años que se sentía completamente solo, odiaba la soledad, desde el dia en que ella apareció en su vida, para supuestamente no dejarlo nunca, pero no fue así, el miedo a sentir amor por alguien como el, el amor por otra persona, no lo sabía, la hicieron alejarse de el y volverlo a dejar en la más triste oscuridad. Odiaba pensar en ella y en lo que hubiese vivido a su lado, si lo hubiese elegido a el, pero no fue el caso, y eso lo hacia odiarse, por ser tan miserable como para no haber merecido su amor, odiaba amarla como lo hacía y aun mas odiaba saber que solo el vivía con ese recuerdo, solo el, solo a el lo atormentaba el pasado, y no lo dejaba seguir su futuro. JA! Futuro que futuro, si el único maldito futuro lo soñó junto a ella, en su vida solo existía el dia a dia, nada más que eso, no le interesaba pensar que sería de él.

Aun así no había un dia en que su soledad no fuera compartida por cualquier mujer que estuviera dispuesta a acompañarlo, pero ninguna lo llenaba como su pelirroja, nadie se acoplaba a el como ella lo hizo, ninguna era uno mismo con el al momento de hacerla suya, nadie solo ella.

.- Solo tú fuiste capaz de eso.- dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta y sobresaltando a su acompañante.

.- solo yo fui capaz de que?.- pregunto la mujer con sensualidad y besándole el cuello.

.- No hablaba de ti, ahora márchate.- le dijo con la voz fría y arrastrando las palabras.

.- pero Draco amor, para que estar solo si me tienes a mi.- le dijo con sensualidad la mujer, rubia de unos bellos ojos verdes.

.- Mira no soy tu amor, y ya cumpliste tu función así que ahora vete.- le dijo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño.- espero que para cuando termine de ducharme estés fuera de mi casa.

Entro al baño, y tomo una refrescante ducha, y para variar volvió a pensar en ella, inevitablemente su cabeza, siempre lo hacia recordarla, y como no si su corazón estaba inundado de ella, de todo, ella fue su luz en la oscuridad, la cual se apagó y lo dejó así, sin más, sin explicación, sin luz, sin nada, igual que siempre, sumido en la más angustiante oscuridad. Jamás volvería a amar, como lo hizo de eso no había duda, ya han pasado dos años y aun no lograba olvidarla.

Y pensó en todas la mujeres con las cuales había tenia algún tipo de intimidad y se dio cuenta que quizás lo hacia a propósito, para que no pensara que el la seguía amando, era verdad que aun seguía haciéndolo pero que con eso, su orgullo jamás la dejaría volver a ver cuanto la amaba, lo había hecho una vez, le mostró sus sentimientos como nunca se los había mostrado a nadie, y salió herido, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, había sido bastante humillante entregar la confianza, romper su frío corazón, para que, para que viniera ella y lo votara así sin más, sin un disculpa, sin nada, no volvería a pasar por lo mismo eso lo juraba por su apellido.

.- Como que me llamó Draco Malfoy, dejare de amarte, te olvidare, aunque sea lo último que haga en mi asquerosa vida, lo haré Ginevra Weasley.- y acto seguido golpeo el vidrio con su puño, quebrándolo y haciéndose daño al cortarse con los trozos de este.

.- Por la mierda, Weasley me atormentas hasta en los pensamientos, odio el maldito dia en que te conocí, odio el maldito dia en que te comencé a amar, odio el dia en que me dejaste solo, y odio amarte como lo hago,.- se dijo abatido e inundado de rabia y coraje..

Ya llevaba dos años con el mismo sentimiento y no lo podía arrancar de el, ya era parte de su existencia el vivir con los recuerdos de su hermosa pelirroja, dos años en los que huyó de su verdad, se fue, escapó de Inglaterra para olvidarla y no aceptar su futuro, por no aceptar que a quien amaba Ginny era a nada más y nada menos que su peor enemigo, cuanto lo odiaba, Harry Potter.

.-No sabes cuanto te odio Potter.- pensaba Draco sin poder contener su rabia y lanzando todo lo que estaba al frente. Y recordó una vez más el maldito dia en que Ginevra Weasley entró a su vida y corazón para no abandonarlo jamás.

_**Flash Back**_

_Ya no aguantaba más, se sentía solo y atormentado, ya no sabía lo que era correcto para el, estaban en juego sus sentimientos y su reputación dentro de su gente, gente a la que el, en el fondo de su corazón, nunca había querido pertenecer, peor el no defraudar a su admirado padre, no le había dejado otra opción que callar y aceptar ordenes y vivir de lo que los demás esperaban de él__, tal como lo hizo su amada madre, pero nada ya valía la pena para luchar, su madre lo había dejado solo, había muerto, a manos del mismísimo Voldemort, por no querer ni aceptar que su hijo fuera un mortífago, mas bien dicho un maldito asesino y sirviente del Lord._

_su madre había muerto por luchar por él, ya nada tenía sentido, su madre lo era todo para el, el jamás se perdonaría no haber luchado por el bando Oscuro, si con eso salvaba a su madre, pero cobarde como siempre le decía su padre, no acepto y por no hacerlo su madre lo defendió hasta su muerte._

_Odiaba a su padre, sabía que el no había echo nada para defenderla, el no hizo nada dejó, que el asqueroso y maldito con delirios de grandeza de Tom Riddle, la matara, así sin más, sin defenderla, sin luchar por ella, solo mirándola, como se retorcía de dolor, al recibir uno tras otro crucio, y luego el avada kedavra, como si fuera una maldita cucaracha, pensó que su padre amaba a su madre, pero con esta maldita obediencia y dejando que su esposa muriera delante de los ojos de su hijo, le quedó claro, que su padre solo sabía de dinero y de poder, solo eso era lo que el amaba._

_Sabía que debía seguir el mismo asqueroso y repugnante destino que su padre, si no también el moriría, pero y el esfuerzo que le valió la vida a su madre, quedaría ahí, sin ninguna gloria, su madre había muerto por el, por que fuera libre por que pudiera ser alguien, por ser lo que el deseara y dueño de sus actos, y el la iba a traicionar, no sabía que hacer, si luchar por su vida, o si acatar lo que quería su padre, fuera su futuro, sabía que si decidía por una ves el mismo, su padrino lo apoyaría se lo había dejado muy claro, al igual que el director Dumbledore, y tendría la protección de la Orden del Fénix._

_Pero, su orgullo, no lo dejaría aceptar jamás su ayuda, no quería rebajarse a ser protegido por los amigos de Potter._

_Sin Darse cuenta __que alguien lo observaba Draco Malfoy, siguió llorando, como jamás lo había echo. Como a el le daría vergüenza hacerlo, como conmovía a alguien, como ablanda el corazón a la persona que mas frío tenga el corazón. Así lo vio Ginny Weasley y sin darse cuenta se acerco a el, sin saber bien que hacer, que decir, solo sintió que debía hacerlo, algo más fuerte la condujo hacía el._

_Se acerco temerosa a el, sin saber bien por que lo hacía, pero parecía que su cuerpo se manejaba solo, en un movimiento autómata, se agacho y tomó su rostro entre sus manos y sin más le seco sus lágrimas, jamás pensó que el la dejaría hacer eso, pero sorprendiéndola no dijo nada, solo la miró interrogante, y ella sin poder contenerse y sin una ves más saber por que lo hacía, lo abrazo fuertemente, entregándole calor y apoyo._

_Draco solo sintió unas suaves manos en sus mejillas y unos dedos limpiando sus lágrimas, al mirar a la dueña de esas manos, se sorprendió, jamás pensó que ella haría eso, sabiendo que ella lo odiaba al hacerle la vida imposible a ella y a sus amigos, pero no dijo nada, no tenía fuerza para nada y la verdad es que se sentía tan solo, que necesitaba a alguien, aun si ella era una Weasley, y pensando en que decir, de repente sintió unos frágiles brazos abrazándolo fuertemente y trasmitiéndole algo que solo sentía con una persona, con su amada y ahora fallecida madre. Y sin poder contenerse y al recordar a la única persona que el había amado y de la única que sintió amor hacía el, la abrazó y siguió llorando._

_.- Malfoy?.- pregunto nerviosa y sorprendida la pelirroja._

_El guardo silencio, no quería seguir siendo débil, pero necesitaba tanto desahogarse, es como si alguien milagrosamente la hubiese llamado o guiado hasta el, para ser consolado y para hacerle compañía._

_.- Yo no… yo no se que decirte Malfoy.- le dijo la pelirroja susurrándole con pena. .- supe lo de tu madre, y lo siento mucho, de verdad, si quieres puedes confiar en mi.- terminó de decirle._

_.- No necesito tu lastima Weasley, y no gracias, puedes irte por donde viniste, ya puedes ir corriendo a contarles que viste a Draco Malfoy llorando.- le dijo arrastrando las palabras y fríamente, como era su personalidad. Y soltándose del abrazo de ella._

_.- no seas imbé__cil Malfoy, se lo que es perder a alguien que amas, y no te hagas el fuerte, ni pongas tu maldito tono, solo trato de acercarme a ti.- le dijo Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo y comenzando a perder la paciencia._

_.- Se que no nos hemos llevado nunca bien, y quizás nunca lo hagamos, pero no quiere decir que no entiendo lo que estas pasando, y solo quiero ayudarte, por más que suene extraño.- le dijo con ternura la pelirroja, ternura que odio el rubio, por encontrarla tan hermosa e irresistible, de nuevo lo traicionaban sus malditos sentimientos hacía ella que hace poco había descubierto._

_.- yo… yo, lo siento, es que .- no pudo seguir diciendo nada ya no quería hablar. Solo pensar y aclarar todas sus dudas y sus miedos._

_La dulce pelirroja, lo abrazo nuevamente, __trasmitiéndole tranquilidad y apoyo. Sabiéndose entendido y acompañado, siguió llorando con rabia con dolor, con rencor por no saber que hacer, por ser tan desgraciado que hasta la vida de su madre se había llevado. Ahora si estaba totalmente solo._

_.- No estas solo Malfoy, estas cosas pasan y ahora más que nunca, pero no estas solo, yo… yo…yo estoy aquí.- dijo la pequeña Weasley leyendo sus pensamientos._

_.-Gra…Graci…_

_.- __De Nada Malfoy. _

_**Flash Back End**_

Dejo de recordar el momento en que conoció a su pelirroja, debía dejar de hacerlo y solo seguir con su vida y para eso debía empezar de nuevo y tratar de tener una vida, sin huir del pasado.

.- Creo que ya es hora.- se dijo a si mismo, convenciéndose de la decisión que estaba por tomar.

.- Aló?.

********************************************************************************************************

Bueno espero les haya gustado, la verdad cambia algunas cosas, que aun no me convencían pero ya esta bien.

Dejen Review con su opinión por favor!, es muy importante saber si les va gustando, alguna duda, critica, y también algunas ideas que quieran darme, acepto todo.

_**Gracias!**_

_**ATTE.**_

Moteliisiitah


	2. Here Without You

**Recomendaciones:** Cada capitulo tiene su canción para que sea más especial y se entienda mejor, y sea más agradable leerlo, (n/a: personalmente me encanta leer fics con canciones románticas que me gusten o le den énfasis a lo que el fic quiere trasmitir, claro dependiendo de la historia)

**Play List:**

**Here Without You – 3 Doors Down**

**No ****Puedo****Tenerte**** – Sin Bandera**

**Tocando****Fondo**** - Kalimba**

**Spoilers****:** No Hay en Este fic, o sea hasta el momento.

**Disclaimer****:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la mejor escritora del mundo J., y son ocupados por mi mente ultra romántica y soñadora sin fines de lucro.

**2°Capitulo: ****"****Here****Without****You****"**

Era muy temprano en Londres, todo el mundo iba y venia en las calles, de la hermosa ciudad. Todos yendo al trabajo, a la escuela, a las actividades diarias de cada uno, pero ciertamente no era el único mundo el cual se movía y seguía dia a dia funcionando.

El mundo mágico también lo hacia, una pelirroja y hermosa muchacha también.

"_Jamás te dejare. Lo juro, prometo siempre estar para ti, siempre, siempre, te amo, más que a nadie, solo a ti, te amare, siempre, luchare contra todos, con tal de estar siempre a tu lado" decía una bella muchacha de unos 16 años dueña de un hermoso cabello pelirrojo._

"_yo también lo prometo, siempre estaré junto a ti, aunque sea lo último que haga, y volveré si algún dia nos llegamos a separar, si el destino se encarga de separarnos, yo seré más fuerte y volveré siempre por ti, porque eres todo lo que siempre quise, eres todo lo que hace de mi una buena persona, lo juro sino dejo de llamarme…- prometía un bello muchacho rubio dueño de unos hermosos ojos grises tan profundos como lo que prometía._

"_SHHH.- le puso su dedo índice para así silenciarlo.-, no digas nombres ni apellidos, solo somos dos personas que se aman, nada más".- lo calló la pelirroja, depositando un tierno beso en sus labios._

Habían pasado ya dos años, dos años en los cuales solo pensaba en él, no podía dejar de hacerlo, nunca pudo hacerlo, es cierto que quería mucho a su actual novio, pero nadie reemplazo el amor que sintió por aquel muchacho, que ella decidió no amar, por miedo a enfrentarse a un mundo que claramente no los iba a aceptar, aun menos su familia, eso jamás, desilusionar a su familia hubiese sido un pecado. Nadie aceptaría su amor, ni sus padres, ni menos aun sus hermanos, para que decir la comunidad mágica, se interpondrían, sus hermanos eran ya muy sobre protectores, y hubiese sido aun peor si ella les hubiese dicho a quien amaba, mal que mal era el enemigo de su hermano el que seguía a ella, y no solo de él de toda su familia, de todos sus amigos, y le dolía saber que la gente lo juzgara sin saber si quiera, si el era como se mostraba, hasta ella lo odió, lo aborrecía, pero gracias al destino, ella supo que el no era lo que mostraba, sino una persona completamente diferente, tierno, sensible, petulante como siempre había cosas que no se podían cambiar, su aire de superioridad tampoco, pero no le desagradaba para nada, mal que mal a ella le cautivo desde siempre su forma de ser tan superficial y fría, porque sabía que sus ojos decían algo totalmente contrarió, y le daba tristeza saber que nadie fue capaz jamás de darse el tiempo de conocerlo ni de quererlo, y ella tampoco lo hizo, eso la perseguiría por el resto de su vida, el haber sido a la única que le abrió su corazón, le mostró su sufrimiento, todo lo que el había vivido, confiando en ella como nunca lo había echo con nadie, y ella solo le supo romper el corazón.

" _eres hermosa, era mi ángel sabes, eres todo lo que yo necesitaba, ja! Y una persona como yo no necesita tantas cosas, y mira a ti es lo que más necesito para poder vivir feliz, para poder vivir como siempre soñé poder vivir, eres mi luz en esta maldita oscuridad en la que vivó" le decía un muchacho rubio y con rasgos aristócratas, a una hermosa joven pelirroja profundamente dormida, a la cual abrazaba con inmensa ternura y la miraba con sus hermosos ojos grises cargados de amor. _

Cobardía, eso la describió a ella ese dia en el cual eligió lo más fácil, lo que todos esperaban, lo que todos anhelaban, excepto ella, era una cobarde, tuvo miedo a saber lo que el mundo hubiese podido decir si la veían junto a él. Solo su amiga, su mejor amiga sabía todo, ella sabía quien era el verdadero amor de Ginny Weasley.

"_Merlín, te amo, te amoooooooo!, tanto, que soy capaz de gritárselo al mismísimo Voldemort, a tus Padres, y a ese tonto Cara Rajada, eres perfecta, y siempre serás __mía, solo mía Ginevra Weasley solo mía y de nadie más, y yo solo tuyo, nada más que tuyo" gritaba un rubio al viento del bosque prohibido, abrazando a la pelirroja que lo acompañaba y daba vueltas con ella._

Se sentía vacía desde aquel dia, vacía, esa era la mejor descripción para su sentir, para su corazón, el cual ya no sentía latir como lo hizo antes, maldita mil veces maldita la cobardía que se interpuso ante el amor, no merecía ser nombrada Gryffindor, la valentía, claramente no era su virtud.

" _Vete, Vete, __maldita sea Ginevra, vete de aquí y no vuelvas jamás, no quiero volver a verte, Es como si nunca hubieses existido para mi, jamás vuelvas a acercarte a mi, maldita Weasley, eres una…." Le gritaba un platinado muchacho, con su voz cargada de rencor y tristeza. Y sin más se fue dejándola sola, y sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo._

No había dia en el cual el no la dejaba en paz, sus pensamientos, su corazón estaba inundado de él, y de todos los momentos que juntos pasaron, la atormentaba, y la atormentaría siempre, odiaba sentirse así, tan miserable, su vida no era para nada aburrida, y mucho menos falta de amor, de compañía, pero le faltaba algo que jamás pudo llenar, el vació de su corazón, lo amó, lo amaba y lo amaría por siempre. Es cierto que habían pasado dos años, en los cuales ni siquiera lo había visto de frente, dos años y aun extrañaba su aroma, sus caricias, sus besos, su suave cabello platinado, su profundos y fríos ojos grises cargados de amor y de pasión cuando de ella se trataba admirar, pero jamás olvidaría su cara, su rostro su hermoso rostro, con sus muecas de superioridad, amaba cada facción de el, su aristocracia, superioridad y frialdad la cautivaron, para jamás abandonarla.

"_Te amo pelirroja, como nunca he amado a nadie, eres la única persona por la cual dejaría todo lo que soy, para solo estar contigo o para solo mirarte sin sentirme una maldita basura".- le decía un enamorado muchacho, al oído, mientras su pelirroja, estaba durmiendo solo cubierta por una sabana._

El, solo el fue capaz de hacerla vibrar, de hacerla sentir en el mismo cielo, de hacerla sentir única, hermosa, perfecta, el fue el primero, el primer hombre, el que la hizo mujer, la hizo crecer, jamás lo olvidaría, como la hacía sentir una diosa, su diosa, con el único que se transformaba en uno cuando de hacer el amor se trataba, solo el sería su verdadero amor, siempre, Draco Malfoy.

"_Te amo Draco, solo tu lograrías que dejara todo lo que tengo, solo tu llenas mi mundo", jamás te dejare de amar lo prometo.- le decía la pelirroja, acostada sobre el, mientras observaba a su pareja dormido profundamente._

.-Ginny amor que te sucede, hace tiempo que estas un poco rara.- le dijo la persona a su lado.

.- lo siento yo estaba distraída, que me querías decir?.- le pregunto la pelirroja.

.- Hoy me juntare con Ron, para ver un partido de Quidditch, puedo ir amor, no te molesta quedarte sola?.- le pregunto abrazándola por la cintura y besando su cuello.

.- no…no me molesta en lo absoluta, de hecho hoy tengo clases, así que vete tranquilo, debo ir a ver el asunto de mi departamento.- le dijo yéndose al baño para ducharse e ir a trabajar.

.- Pero amor, te dije que aquí podemos vivir los dos, porque te empeñas en tener tu propio departamento.- le dijo Harry reteniéndola

.- Ya hemos hablado de esto, quiero tener mi independencia, ya lo discutimos Harry, así que no empieces quieres?.- le dijo Ginny agotada

.- Ginny, hazme caso, si estamos mejor que nunca, porque querer tener tu departamento.- siguió Harry.

.- Harry, ya discutimos esto, merlín entiende, quiero tener mi independencia es tan difícil entenderlo.

Se fue al baño, mientras se desvestía no pudo evitar pensar en Draco, en las miles de veces que el la desnudo, la admiró, la amó, dios extrañaba todas las sensaciones que el le hacía sentir, solo el podía hacerla vibrar de esa forma, solo el la estremecía con solo una mirada, una sonrisa, un roce, solo el, nadie más. Solo el la lograba hacer sentir bien, feliz, completa, lo extrañaba, extrañaba su cuerpo, su olor, su mirada, sus manos, todo, todo era necesario para sentirse bien, pero ya todo estaba escrito su destino, estaba muy bien trazado, su lugar era junto a Harry Potter, era lo correcto, más no lo que deseaba, pero ya todo estaba echo, no había vuelta atrás, su elección fue esa y debía cumplir con su palabra de olvidarlo, jamás lo iba a hacer, más ya había fingido dos años amar a otra persona, porque no continuar con la farsa.

Termino de ducharse, se vistió con unos simples zapatos negros, un sencillo jeans azul y una polera morada muy simple, su cabello largo y deflecado suelto y su habitual chasquilla que caía al lado derecho y maquillado muy simple, como ella era.

.- Me voy Harry, voy atrasada, a clases- le dijo tomando su mochila.

.- adiós amor, te amo.- le dijo y luego la besó con suavidad.

.- yo También, adiós.- le dijo rápidamente, la misma rutina, siempre decía yo también, yo también te amo, yo igual, etc. Su vida se resumía a fingir ser feliz y aun peor el actuar el amor, el amar a una persona locamente sin siquiera hacerlo de verdad.

Recordó, como siempre lo hacia, su pasado, su amor. Y se pregunto como es que el destino se encarga de hacer que dos personas nacidas para odiarse, de repente comiencen a sentir amor, y como es que la vida puede ser tan endemoniadamente caprichosa que te hace ser amable con quien menos creíste que lo merecía.

***_______________________________Flash**** Back_______________________________***

_En la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor, todo se encontraba desordenado, todo estaba hecho un caos, la ropa, los libros, pergaminos, tinta y plumas, todo volaba por los aires, dándole paso a una desesperada Pelirroja._

_.- Que esta pasando aquí?.- le pregunta Hermione con los ojos desorbitados, a causa de todo el caos que puede ocasionar una simple pelirroja._

_.- Se me perdió Herms, se me perdió y no se donde lo deje, Ay!._

_.- Que se te perdió Gin, por que debe ser algo ultra importante como para que estés así.- le decía su amiga._

_.- La cadena que me obsequió Harry.- le gritó desesperada._

_.-Calma, así no conseguirás nada, debes tranquilizarte, mira solo respira y recuerda donde estuviste ayer, vamos hazlo.- le dijo Hermione para tranquilizarla un poco. _

_.- Ayer… Ohhh que hice ayer.- decía la pelirroja intentando recordar.- Haber… dejame pensar… Parece que fui…. AL BOSQUE!_

_.- si fui al Bosque.- le dijo segura y feliz._

_.- Ohh, claro y el bosque es tan pequeño que seguramente lo encontraras.- le dijo Hermione irónicamente._

_.-Debo ir, Gracias Herms.- salio corriendo de la habitación, dejando todo el desorden atrás._

_Corría hacía el bosque, se fue por el claro, que ayer había recorrido junto a Hagrid, siguió buscándolo, por una larga hora, pero no lo encontraba. Siguió caminando, adentrándose cada vez más al bosque sin notarlo, buscaba muy concentrada._

_.- LO ENCONTRE.- grito inesperadamente._

_De un momento a otro sintió unos sollozos, bastante ahogados, se asustó, no sabía bien lo que podía ser, de quien podían ser y recordó lo que Harry le había dicho, lo que le había pedido, que se cuidara, que no se adentrara mucho en el bosque, y que hace todo lo contrario ni siquiera sabía en que parte del bosque se encontraba exactamente._

_Siguió el sonido de los sollozos, su curiosidad podía mucho más que su temor, siguió avanzando, hasta unos escasos metros que la separaban del muchacho, que lloraba arrodillado en la tierra. _

_.- Es Malfoy.- pensó la pelirroja sorprendida de verlo así, tan débil, tan humano._

_Así lo vio Ginny Weasley y sin darse cuenta se acerco a el, sin saber bien que hacer, que decir, solo sintió que debía hacerlo, algo más fuerte la condujo hacía el._

_Se acerco temerosa a el, sin saber bien por que lo hacía, pero parecía que su cuerpo se manejaba solo, en un movimiento autómata, se agacho y tomó su rostro entre sus manos y sin más le seco sus lágrimas, jamás pensó que ella haría eso, pero sorprendida no dijo nada, solo lo miró con cariño y comprensión, y sin poder contenerse y sin una ves más saber por que lo hacía, lo abrazo fuertemente, entregándole calor y apoyo._

_Ginny solo sintió las húmedas mejillas del chico y como sus dedos limpiaban sus lágrimas, al mirarlo y darse cuenta quien era, y que estaba haciendo ella se sorprendió, jamás pensó que ella haría eso, sabiendo que el la odiaba a ella y a sus amigos, pero no dijo nada, veía en sus oíos lo solo que se sentía, que necesitaba a alguien, aun si el era un Malfoy, y pensando en que decir, de repente sintió sus brazos abrazando fuertemente y trasmitiendo algo que sabía el necesitaba, como solo una madre logra trasmitir, Amor. Y de pronto sintió como volvía llorar sobre sus brazos._

_.- Malfoy?.- pregunto nerviosa y sorprendida la pelirroja._

_El guardo silencio, no quería seguir siendo débil, pero necesitaba tanto desahogarse, es como si alguien milagrosamente la hubiese llamado o guiado hasta el, para ser consolado y para hacerle compañía._

_.- Yo no… yo no se que decirte Malfoy.- le dijo la pelirroja susurrándole con pena. .- supe lo de tu madre, y lo siento mucho, de verdad, si quieres… puedes… confiar… confiar en mi.- terminó de decirle._

_.- No necesito tu lastima Weasley, y no gracias, puedes irte por donde viniste, ya puedes ir corriendo a contarles que viste a Draco Malfoy llorando.- le dijo arrastrando las palabras y fríamente, como era su personalidad. Y soltándose del abrazo de ella._

_.- no seas imbécil Malfoy, se lo que es perder a alguien que amas, y no te hagas el fuerte, ni pongas tu maldito tono, solo trato de acercarme a ti.- le dijo Ginny frunciendo el entrecejo y comenzando a perder la paciencia, "es que no puede por una vez en la vida dejar su maldito orgullo de lado"._

_.- Se que no nos hemos llevado nunca bien, y quizás nunca lo hagamos, pero no quiere decir que no entiendo lo que estas pasando, y solo quiero ayudarte, por más que suene extraño.- le dijo con ternura la pelirroja, ternura que odio el rubio, por encontrarla tan hermosa e irresistible, de nuevo lo traicionaban sus malditos sentimientos hacía ella que hace poco había descubierto._

_.- yo… yo, lo siento, es que .- no pudo seguir diciendo nada ya no quería hablar. Solo pensar y aclarar todas sus dudas y sus miedos._

_La dulce pelirroja, lo abrazo nuevamente, trasmitiéndole tranquilidad y apoyo. Sabiéndose entendido y acompañado, siguió llorando con rabia con dolor, con rencor por no saber que hacer, por ser tan desgraciado que hasta la vida de su madre se había llevado. Ahora si estaba totalmente solo._

_.- No estas solo Malfoy, estas cosas pasan y ahora más que nunca, pero no estas solo, yo… yo…yo estoy aquí.- dijo la pequeña Weasley leyendo sus pensamientos._

_.-Gra…Graci…_

_.- De Nada Malfoy. _

*************************************************************************

Dejen su review es muy importante para mi su opinión, de verdad, y no les cuesta mucho, apretar el botoncito de abajo y escribir algo, para saber que creen, acotaciones, reclamos, etc. etc.

**Se Despide:**

**M****iss Dreamy**


End file.
